The Merge
by Sapphire Dragon18
Summary: Clockwork sends Danny into the Pokemon universe with a backpack full of supplies, and an Eevee. Clockwork says he's "needed elsewhere." Danny wants to know what the strange creature next to him is, and who is this random boy he's following, and why exactly he's been de-aged to ten. Sorry about the overly-large cover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! As you can see somewhere up there^ I'm Sapphire Dragon! You can call me Sapphire, and if you want to know anything else you can read my profile. Girl of Darkness is helping me with this, and I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. I don't own Pokedex entries or the Team Rocket Motto. This takes place before The Ultimate Enemy and before Home is Where the Start Is. Enjoy!**

Danny woke up to the feeling of someone poking him with a stick. He grabbed the stick and opened his eyes to look at the person poking him.

"Clockwork? Why are you poking me with a stick?" Danny looked at his clock and saw it was two in the morning. "And why at two am?"

"I looked forward in time and saw you would shoot me with an ectoblast if I didn't poke you with my staff and a powerful ectoblast at that." Clockwork replied. "And you are needed elsewhere."

"Where?" Danny asked. "The UK? Japan? Kenya? Peru?" Danny listed off.

"No, another world. It is a world with strange creatures called Pokemon that have certain abilities and have more intelligence than the average earth animal. I'm sending you there, and you will have a Pokemon called Eevee to start with. You will find a machine that informs you on these types of creatures in a backpack that you'll see next to a tree. Fate will guide you from there. Good luck, Daniel." Clockwork explained. He handed Danny a little fox creature that looked at him happily.

"Eevee!" It cried with excitement.

"What? Wait-" But before Danny could say anything else, he was in this other world with a sudden "pop." Danny sighed and looked around. It looked like his old world, but he was in the middle of the forest surrounded by trees and bushes with strange fruits on them. He stood next to a river, and looked in the crystal clear water at his reflection.

He jumped back as he noticed he was no longer fourteen. He looked once more and noticed he was his ten year old self. He frantically turned his hand invisible and intangible, and sighed as it did so.

"At least I have my ghost powers." Danny said. Eevee hopped onto his shoulder and rubbed cheeks with Danny. "Hey there. I'm Danny. You're Eevee, right?" Danny asked. Eevee nodded.

"Eevee!" She replied.

Danny smiled and looked back at the river and noticed he was wearing different clothes. He wore a black sweatshirt with a silver symbol that appeared to be the outline of a half circle curling around a silver circle. He wore a regular pair of jeans, and neon green and black sneakers. He also had a black belt that seemed to be able to carry six small spheres, and gloves that were black and neon green..

"Eevee!" Eevee cried with a worried tone. Danny looked over to see a creature. He pulled over his backpack that clockwork had given him and found the machine. He pointed the camera at the creature and the machine gave him information on it.

_"Ralts, the feeling Pokemon. If it's horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokemon, it's __body warms up slightly."_ The machine said.

"Well, that's useful!" Danny said. He then bent down to help the injured creature. He looked at it and Ralts didn't seem to have any injuries. However, the Ralts was soaking and warmer than anything fully living should be. A boy suddenly jumped through the bushes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The boy who jumped out exclaimed. He appeared to be younger than ten, maybe seven, and he had large glasses and brown eyes. He had teal hair, and Danny guessed that was a natural hair color in this world, and now expected to see more odd colors. The boy was wearing a green polo shirt and some khaki shorts. He had green and black shoes that were the same color green as his shirt.

"This Ralts is running a fever and I don't have any medicine. You think you might know where to get some?" Danny asked.

"Uh..." The boy said. "Yeah, my friend Brock can heal Pokemon. You carry her, and follow me!" He rushed a he ran into the forest.

"Come on Eevee!" Danny exclaimed as he scooped up Ralts, quickly but carefully. He sprinted after the boy with Eevee running behind him.

"BROCK!" The boy yelled. There were three people sitting on some logs that Danny thought were moved by them, judging by the scrape mark on the dirt. There was a tall, dark-skinned man with barely visible eyes, very dark brown, almost brown hair that spiked up. He was wearing gray pants ans an orange and brown vest over some olive-green pants. He wore blue and white shoes as well.

The next person was a girl with sapphire blue eyes and brown hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a red shirt with a blue collar, some blue shorts, and red yellow and blue shoes. She was wearing a white tank top under her red and blue shirt, ans some blue and white gloves. Oh her head she had a red bandana with the same symbol that was on his sweater on it, but her symbol was white, and had a top to it.

And the last person was a boy who looked slightly like him. He had black hair that was in somewhat of the same style his was-uncontrollable and impossible to make it look good for a formal occasion. He had brown eyes with Z marks under them. He wore a blue sleeveless jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, and the sweatshirt had a light blue half circle on its pocket. He had black and green gloves and blue-black and white shoes. He had a red hat with a black strip on it that had the same symbol from his sweatshirt on it, but in green. He and the girl appeared to be ten, like Danny. He had a giant yellow mouse with abnormally large, black tipped ears on his shoulder. It's cheeks had red circles on them, and it had a lightning-bolt-shaped tail that was brown from its middle up.

"What's wrong Max?" The tall guy said. Danny assumed his name was Brock, and that the boy he had followed was Max.

"This guy brought a sick Ralts!" Max told him. "I heard it calling me!"

The guy in the hat looked at Danny and saw Ralts, as did the girl in the bandana. They were both glaring.

"I didn't do anything! I just found him in the forest next to the river! Ralts isn't even my Pokemon!" Danny exclaimed, hoping he'd said "Pokemon" right. The two other people's looks softened as Danny carefully handed Ralts to Brock. Brock took Ralts and set him down on one of the logs the four had moved before Danny arrived. Danny smiled sadly at the ground. "I hope Ralts is okay..."

After about ten minutes Brock said they'd need some ice.

"Snorunt was my only Pokemon that could do it." The kid with the hat said.

"Squirtle can do it." The gilt with the bandana said. He threw a red and white ball and out of it came a blue turtle. It was surprisingly adorable. "Squirtle, use ice beam!" The girl told Squirtle. She put a bucket full of water she got from Brock in front of the turtle.

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle said as it opened its mouth. A blue ball of energy formed but then turned into a beam that froze the water in the bucket.

"Nice job Squirtle!" The girl in the bandana congratulated the Pokemon.

"Eevee..." Eevee said in awe at the beam that came out of Squirtle's mouth. Eevee hopped on my shoulder to get a closer look as I pointed the machine at the Squirtle.

"Do you mind if I...?" Danny asked before he used it.

"Oh, not at all!" The girl said.

_"Squirtle,the tiny turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity."_ The machine said.

"You've got a nice Pokedex." The kid in the hat said."I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" The mouse said happily.

"Pikachu..." Danny trailed off. He looked at Ash before using his "Pokedex."

"Go ahead, no need to ask." Ash said nicely.

_"Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both it's cheeks."_

"Sounds like you've got a tough Pokemon there, Ash. I'm Danny." Danny said, shaking his hand.

"I'm May." The girl said, smiling.

"Hi. This is Eevee." Danny told them. Eevee smiled and waved.

"Eevee!"

"I have an Eevee too!" May said, as her Eevee jumped onto her shoulder as well.

"So, Brock, do you think Ralts is going to be okay?" Ash asked him.

"No, we need to get Ralts to the Pokemon centre." Brock said.

Suddenly a man and two other Pokemon showed up. The two Pokemon looked like Ralts, but didn't.

Danny pointed his Pokedex at the smaller of the two and a picture came up and it didn't even look like the Pokemon that was in front of him. _"Meowth, the cat scratch Pokemon. Meowth likes to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spends most of the daylight hours sleeping._

"I DON'T SPEND MOST OF THE DAY SLEEPING YOU TWERP!" The creature shouted at Danny. Danny jumped back in surprise.

"IF YOU COLLECT COINS THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOUND ANYTHING FOR TEAM ROCKET?" The older "Pokemon" yelled. The man with them just did a facepalm and took of his disguise, as did the other two.

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!" A girl with long reddish-magenta hair said.

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!" A man with blue hair said.

"An evil as old as the galaxy..." The red-haired girl said again.

"...sent here yo fulfill out destiny!" The blue-haired man said.

"Plus, there's me!" A cat that stood on its hind legs said. It was the Meowth that appeared in Danny's Pokedex.

"To denounce the evils of-" The red-haired woman was cut off by Danny.

"Is anyone else NOT interested in their motto?" Danny asked. While they were talking Danny had looked at Eevee's moves with his Pokedex.

"Eevee use shadow ball and hit it towards the fools with iron tail!" Danny shouted.

Ash, Brock, May, and Max watched with their jaws hanging as he sent Team Rocket blasting off with one hit.

"Wow..." They all said.

"I thought only Pikachu could do that." Ash said.

"Alright, now we need to get Ralts to a Pokemon center." Danny told them. He picked up Ralts. "You guys lead the way, I'm not very familiar with these parts."

The five started running in the same direction. Danny had asked to carry Ralts so he could use his ice powers on the poor Pokemon to keep it cooler. Hopefully the four others wouldn't notice his brightly glowing eyes. They reached the Pokemon centre without any further issues and they all waited outside the intensive care unit.

"So that was some impressive battling Danny." Brock said. "I'm Brock."

"Yeah, that was actually my first Pokemon battle..." Danny admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What!" May said. "You're lying!" May exclaimed. "I wish I was that good when I started."

"Yeah, Eevee's my first Pokemon." Danny told them.

"So you're traveling alone?" Max asked.

"I guess so." Danny replied.

"Why don't you come along with us?" Ash asked.

"We go to Battle Frontier Frontier Brains and contests so you'd be able to come with us no matter what path you're going on." Brock told Danny.

"Ash can teach you the ropes when it comes to Frontier battles, and I can teach you how to handle contests, even though the Grand Festival is over." May told me.

"I guess I could come along then."

"Well, we can't really do much about the Battle Frontier since I'm on the last Frontier Brain, but you'd still be able to practice battling."

"Yeah, thanks to this guy," Brock pointed to Ash. "We go on PLEANTY of adventures. He's seen most of the Legendaries in his lifetime."

"Wow..." Danny looked at Ash.

"It's true. Pikachu even bonded with one for like a day."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted at Max.

"We all know it wasn't your fault Pikachu." Ash said, scratching Pikachu behind the ears.

"Chaa..."

Nurse Joy, as Danny had found out her name was, came outside of the intensive care unit with Ralts in her arms. Ralts rant to Max and hugged him. Everyone assumed it was because Ralts had spoken with Max telepathically. "Ralts is going to be perfectly fine. She can leave anytime."

"You're okay!" Max cried as he hugged her.

Ralts then let of of Max and hugged Danny's leg. She looked at Danny's backpack and began to go through it. Ralts then pointed to one of six spheres that were half read and half white, just like the one May had brought Squirtle out of.

"I think Ralts wants you to catch her." Nurse Joy told him.

"Do you?" Danny asked Ralts. Ralts nodded and touched one of them, and she was absorbed into the ball by a red light. The ball shook once, twice, then stopped. "I guess I caught a Ralts..."

"Well, now you have two Pokemon." May said.

"Let's get to the Battle Pyramid then!" Ash exclaimed.

Danny shrugged as everyone else nodded. _I don't even know what the Battle Pyramid is, but as long as I don't have to reveal myself there, I'm fine._

"Hey Ash, Pewter City are along the way. Why don't we stop by?" Max asked, looking at a strange device that appeared to be a digital map.

"Well, I'm sure Brock wants to see his family, so why not?" Ash agreed.

"NURSE JOY!" Brock shouted. "Your beauty is unmatched by any other. You're as beautiful as a rose shining in the sun from a sunny day!"

Max roughly grabbed Brock by the ear. "Let's go lover boy!"

"I'll have you know I'm a happily married woman!" Nurse Joy said angrily.

Brock was dragged away with tears going down his face.

Danny stared as May, Pikachu, and Ash laughed at his expression. "Should I get used to this?"

"Yes." The two replied.

Pikachu went through Danny's backpack and pulled out a sandwich.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu taunted, waving it in front of Ash and May.

"It's MINE!" The two shouted. Pikachu chucked the Sandwich in the opposite direction where Eevee caught it and kept running.

"Lovebirds." Danny said.

"Pi-ka." Pikachu agreed. Pikachu hopped on Danny's shoulder as he ran after the group.

"WAIT FOR US!"

**OKAY~ IMPORTANT NOTE!-**

**I have decided to make this episode happen right before Grating Spaces in Battle Frontier, which is the episode before Ash gets possessed. Why? I'm not sure, I just wanted them to meet in this specific episode. Now before you bombard me with flames, I want to tell you there is a reason Danny was sent, and it's not so he can participate in contests or Battle Frontier. In fact, he actually can't because the Grand Festival already happened, and Ash is on his last frontier symbol. Plus, all flames will be used to make cookies. Now if you read this, say "Purple Panda" in your review so I know you did.**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH THE BOX RIGHT THERE. HAVE A NICE DAY!**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I was really happy to see four people reviewed reviewed WITH the purple panda thing I asked for. Nice job syd004, I salute you, and poke you with Clockwork's staff for being the first one. Girl of Darkness10 is helping me with his, and I don't own much of anything, really, just the plot and the keyboard I typed it with. And now for my catchphrase- ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Hey Ash, why haven't you asked Danny to battle you yet?" Max asked. "You ask _everyone_ to battle you.

"Well, I made a deal with May. She got mad at me after I battled everyone she wanted to battle before she got to, so I'm going to let her battle Danny." Ash explained. As if on cue, May walked up to Danny with a pokeball in hand.

"Hey Danny, why not have a battle?" May asked.

"Sure, I guess." Danny replied, smiling. He walked over to a good safe distance away from May. May threw her pokeball into the air.

"Bulbasaur, take the stage!" May told the Pokemon.

Bulbasaur came out of it's pokeball and got ready to fight. Danny pulled out his Pokedex and got an entry on Bulbasaur. _"Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon. For some time after it's birth it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on it's back._

"Eevee, do you want to try?" Danny asked the Pokemon on his shoulder. She didn't like her pokeball very much, so she stayed out of it. Danny let her one to keep her happy, and two so she didn't hit him with a shadow ball again.

Eevee hopped down and onto the field.

"Ladies first." Danny said.

"You're so polite!" May said. "Bulbasaur, vine whip!"

"Eevee, dodge it by using dig!" Danny called. Eevee burrowed it's way underground.

"Bulbasaur, send your vines into the hole!" May told her Pokemon. She made her vines swirl into the hole and Danny smiled.

"Grab them! Then burrow out!" He told Eevee. She appeared out of another spot in the ground with Bulbasaur still buried underground. "Use iron tail on a shadow ball and send it into the hole!"

"Wow, Danny isn't a bad battler." Max told Ash from the sidelines.

"Seriously." Ash agreed. "Makes me want to battle him even more.

"Bulbasaur use petal dance against the shadow ball!" May said.

"Eevee burrow yourself a new hole!"

The petal dance blew harmlessly over Eevee, and Bulbasaur lifted herself out of the hole with her vines. She looked hurt, which meant the shadow ball hit.

"Use petal dance and razor leaf at once!" May said.

"Use shadow ball and run after it!" Danny told Eevee.

"What's he doing?" Max asked.

"He's using shadow ball as a shield since he knows the petal dance and razor leaf won't do anything against it." Ash answered. "It's amazing what this guy can do with only tackle, iron tail, shadow ball, and dig."

"Bulbasaur, wrap one of your vines around the base of Eevee's tail!" May said. Bulbasaur managed to get a hold of Eevee's tail and stopped her from running.

"Now use petal dance!" May shouted.

"Shadow ball then iron tail!" Danny shouted.

A huge explosion of pink and purple fireworks happened, and Bulbasaur fell. Eevee walked over to Bulbasaur and nudged her to see if she was okay. Bulbasaur opened her eyes and smiled, shaking Eevee's paw with her vine.

"Wow Danny, if Eevee did that at a contest she'd be given a ribbon!" May exclaimed.

"I guess Eevee's just a nice Pokemon." Danny shrugged.

"You did great Bulbasaur. Return." May called back Bulbasaur and Eevee hopped back onto Danny's shoulder.

"It's amazing Eevee beat a high level Pokemon like that." Brock commented.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of her." Danny said as he scratched Eevee behind the ear.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Max exclaimed. "Are you sure that was only your second battle, and your first one that didn't end in five seconds."

"Well, with Pokemon yeah." Danny said. "I somehow was victim to a lot of fights in school." Danny explained.

"You seem like a nice guy though." May said.

"Yeah, I don't really like to talk about it..." Danny said, trying to avoid the topic of his own world.

"Oh, sorry!" May exclaimed.

"So, you've seen a lot of Legendaries, right?" Danny asked.

"Well, Ash has seen just about all of them, and so has Brock, but May and I have only seen a few." Max said.

"You call Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Mew, Manaphy, Articuno, Jirachi, two Deoxys, Regice, Registeel, and Regirock a few? Are you INSANE?" May asked.

"Well, if you think about it, Ash has seen all those, Moltres, Zapdos, Mewtwo, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, possibly Ho-oh, Latios, Latias, and Celebi." Max pointed out.

"Hey, I did see Ho-oh! Pikachu did too, right buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"'Know what? I'm not even going to say anything." Danny said as he wondered what was so great about these Legendaries. The had "legendary" in their name, but they sounded like regular Pokemon.

Everyone ate and the sun was starting to set, but it wouldn't be dark for at least another half and hour. Eevee yawned with boredom and looked at Pikachu who knew what she wanted. He was happy to agree, as the conversation was also somewhat boring.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu called, shaking Ash's arm. "Pi chu pika pi kachu."

"Battle? With Eevee?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded.

"Don't you think Eevee would be tired after battling Bulbasaur?"Ash asked. Pikachu pointed to Eevee who seemed to be grooming her paws in boredom. Danny noticed this as well.

"Why don't we battle, actually? Eevee seems pretty recharged."

At the sound of Danny saying "battle" and "Eevee," Eevee jumped on all fours in a ready-for-battle position. Ash swore if she was a Pikachu her cheeks would be sparking.

"Let's do it!" Ash exclaimed. Danny and Ash took their places in the large opening and Pikachu and Eevee hopped onto the field.

"Ladies first." Ash said with a smirk.

"Fine, you get the first move." Danny said, smirking.

"Oh, you're SO funny." Ash said sarcastically. "Pikachu, start this off with thunder bolt!"

"Pika..." Pikachu said, charging it's attack up.

"Eevee use double team!" Danny shouted.

"CHU!" Pikachu yelled as it released it's attack. Unfortunately, it hit Eevee, causing a fair bit of damage.

"Shadow ball and follow it up with iron tail!"

Eevee use shadow ball and then jumped on it to get higher. She sprung off the shadow ball and used iron tail on Pikachu.

"Use iron tail Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Chu... PIKA!" Pikachu said as it hit Eevee's iron tail with it's own. Pikachu's iron tail overpowered Eevee's and Eevee took some damage.

"Eevee are you alright?" Danny asked

"Eevee!" Eevee cried.

"Pikachu, let's finish this up with volt tackle!"

"Eevee, use shadow ball and tackle it, then keep running!" Danny shouted.

"Pika pika pika pika pika..." Pikachu began to chant as it build up speed.

Eevee use the shadow ball and tackled into it and kept running, just as Danny said. However, this made a sort of shadow-tackle effect that looked like a black-purple volt tackle. The two Pokemon ran into each other causing an explosion.

Pikachu was standing. Panting but still standing. Eevee was panting heavily, and looked ready to collapse. However, it didn't look like she was about to give up. She regained her posture just as Pikachu was sweapt up along with the rest of the Pokemon besides Eevee, who had popped out of their pokeballs to see the battle.

"Prepare for trouble beyond the ski-" Jessie was cut off.

"Eevee use shadow ball!" Eevve used it but it was deflected by the balloon.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu cried to the tired Eevee, as if cheering it on.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried with determination. She started to glow.

"No way," May began.

"Umbreon or Espeon?" Max asked.

"Probably Umbreon." Brock said.

Eevee evolved into something none of them had seen before. It was a Pokemon with misty baby blue ears with purple insides, and a turquoise collar hair that pointed around the ends, and misty turquoise tail. She had feet with points going back that gave her a fast look, and she had blue eyes, as well as a misty turquoise tuft of hair between her ears. **(YES, I KNOW THE DESCRIPTION ****SUCKS. For a better description just look at the cover, that's her. I planned this! I suck at descriptions!)**

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"Phant! Phanteon!" The new Pokemon cried. She opened her mouth and out came a beam of pink, yellow, and blue, that froze the balloon above them and sent it crashing to the ground. Pikachu then blasted Team Rocket off and they were gone.

"I don't even know what just happened." Max commented as he looked at Danny's newly evolved Pokemon.

"But she is beautiful." May said, touching "Eevee's" new misty ears.

"Who knew she'd evolve so fast!" Ash exclaimed.

"Let's go to a Pokemon Centre and call Professor Oak. Maybe he recognizes her." Brock suggested.

"The Pokedex sure doesn't" Danny said, as his Pokedex put up a "No Pokemon Found" screen.

About two hours of walking in the dark later, they reached a Pokemon Centre.

"Let's just call so we can go to sleep." Ash said.

"I don't know why you guys complain so much, I'm not tired at all." Danny said.

"Not all of us sleep for four hours and wake up fine the next morning!" May exclaimed.

They walked over to the phone and Ash called Professor Oak.

"Hello?" A voice answered. Professor Oak appeared, tired and not wearing his lab coat.

"Hi Professor Oak!" Ash said.

"Ash! Good to see you! How's Battle Frontier?"

"Great, but we need to ask you about something else."

"What is it?" Professor Oak asked.

"Hi, I'm Danny! I have an Eevee, and it evolved about two hours ago, and this is what I got." Danny explained as "Eevee" hopped on front of the camera.

Professor Oak stared at it for a little. "I have no idea what that is."

Danny did a facepalm, Brock went to go flirt, Ash banged his head against the wall, Max went to go sulk in the corner and May went into a rage.

"LOOK PROFESSOR, WE DIDN'T WALK ALL THE WAY HERE TO A PHONE SO YOU COULD TELL US THAT! NOW TELL US SOMETHING ABOUT DANNY'S EVOLUTION OF EEVEE BEFORE I GET TAILOW TO FLY ME TO YOUR LAB SO I CAN TAKE ALL OF YOUR FOOD!" May shouted. Professor Oak was shocked, and looked at Danny's new Pokemon again.

"Well, judging by her coloration, I'd assume she's an ice type, but Glaceon is the ice type so that can't be it. There has to be a catch. Pikachu, try using tackle on her."

Pikachu tried but just went through her.

"She's a ghost-ice Pokemon. Now, say your name." He told "Eevee."

"Phanteon!" She cried.

"Well, there you have it. An ice-ghost type Eevee evolution named Phanteon." Professor Oak said. "And it's midnight, so GOOD NIGHT." And the old Professor hung up.

"We walked all the way here for THAT!" Ash exclaimed. "You know what, I'm just going to go to bed."

"We need to get rooms first Ash." Brock reminded him.

"How did I forget that?" Ash asked himself. He walked over to Nurse Joy and asked for a room for five.

"I'm sorry, we only had a room for six that I just gave someone a few minutes ago, but it's only one person, I can ask if he'll be willing to share." Nurse Joy said as she picked up the phone and dialed the room number. "Hello, I was wondering if you'd be willing to share your room with a group of five that just showed up." Nurse Joy smiled. "Oh, thank you so much Drew, I bet they'll be very happy."

Ash and May put on sour expressions at the sound of "Drew."

"Um..." Danny looked at the two. "Thank you, Nurse Joy. What room is it?"

"Number eighteen, just down the hall and to the left. It should be on the left side."

"Thank you." Danny said, as he dragged the two away.

"I think I'm going to die tonight." Ash groaned.

"Well if anything goes wrong, Pikachu'll jump-start your heart." Danny assured him.

"Pi!" Pikachu agreed.

"I swear if he makes fun of my style one more time, he's going to have a nice chat with Combusken."

Danny gulped, having seen this fire-chicken Pokemon.

Danny knocked on the door and heard a "come in." He opened it and saw a boy with green hair. _Hair coloration just gets weirder and weirder. First teal, then pink, and now green. What's next, purple?_

"Aren't there supposed to be five of you?" The guy with green hair asked. Danny walked in and Brock walked in first, then Max, then Ash, then May.

"Oh, it's you guys. Well, you're new." He commented, towards Danny, who glared.

"I have a name you know. It's Danny." Danny said.

"Really? Well, Danny, I wouldn't be so cocky towards me." Drew said.

"Yeah, like you could beat me up." Danny scoffed. "Well, I'm going to bed." Danny told them as he walked into the bathroom and took off most of his clothes, leaving a black tee-shirt and putting on some shorts.

Danny walked out and hopped on one of the top bunks, where Phanteon was.. A sudden blue wisp came out of his mouth, and the box ghost came into the room.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" He yelled.

"Phanteon, you know what to do." Danny told the Pokemon. Phanteon used the same beam of multicolored light on the Box Ghost that she had on Team Rocket. The ghost froze, and the gang decided to deal with him later as they all went to bed.

"I've seen him a thousand times, and he's practically harmless. If someone older than the age of two is unable to beat him, they would have to have to be the weakest human on Earth." Danny told them.

And with that, they all went to sleep. Danny woke up in the middle of the night to a nudge from Phanteon as there was a note next to him.

_Danny,_

_ I forgot to tell you, there's been a break in the wall that keeps these tow worlds separate, and ghosts are coming in. That's why you're here. And be expecting to reveal yourself soon, because you're going to have to in the end anyways. Now hide this from Pikachu who's going to be up on your bed because Ash won't stop rolling tonight. Goodnight!_

_ ~CW _

Danny hurriedly hid the note and pretended to be asleep as Pikachu crawled over the side of his bed and snuggled next to Phanteon.

Danny wasn't very happy to know he'd have to reveal his secret to his new friends, but he might as well, since he knew their secrets. He knew Ash was the Chosen One, that Brock was abandoned with his siblings at the age of ten, that May originally didn't like Pokemon, and that Max go "kicked out" three years early. They should be able to know he's a half-ghost, right? RIGHT?

**So, now you know what the point of the cover was, and what Eeveelution Danny has! Thank Girl of Darkness10 for the name. So, for anyone who was like "WHAT IS SHE?" go look at the cover, because that's Phanteon. Just put in some Ghastly-like swirl movement where the swirls are. And Clockwork knows Danny because I LIKE CLOCKWORK DOING RANDOM THINGS THAT MAKE HIM VERY OC, even though he shouldn't know Danny because Dan hasn't happened yet. Now, today's words of the day are Candy Waffles. Please Review with "Candy Waffles" in it somewhere if you read this.**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I was really happy to see so many people review. This is why I love you guys in a non-romantic way! I don't own anything but the plot, Phanteon, and the keyboard, blah blah blah, get on with the story Sapphire.**

The five of them were just leaving Pewter city to go to the Battle Pyramid. Danny met Brock's family, and got to watch a tag battle between Ash and Brock and Team Rocket. Somehow Jessie and James, as he had learned their names were, had been given a Charizard and an Agron, but were still beaten. Team Rocket then ran away before Danny could hit them with a shadow ball. It took them about three days to get to Pewter City, but Danny knew them all pretty well now.

"YES! Battle pyramid, here I come!" Ash exclaimed. Just when it's tip was visible, they all fell into a pit after the floor crumbled from beneath them.

"Am I fully dead?" Danny asked out loud, accidentally.

"What do you mean 'fully' dead?" Max asked.

"Uh... nothing." Danny replied.

"No, Danny, you're fully alive." Brock told him.

The five of them got up, and May lead the way down the hall. "Let's go find a way out."

About a minute of walking later, they came across a Pikachu statue.

"Hey Pikachu, looks just like you!" Danny said pointing at it. Ash lifted it.

"Ash, you shouldn't touch it, what if it's a tra-" May was cut off by a giant rock coming out of the wall and rolling at them.

"RUN!" Danny yelled as he ran away from it.

"IF YOU HADN'T TOUCHED IT WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" Max shouted at Ash as they ran.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?" Ash shouted back.

Danny spotted a man ahead. "SIR, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OR RUN!"

The man muttered something and pulled out a Pokeball. Out came a Pokemon that Danny couldn't even describe.

"USE FOCUS PUNCH!" The man yelled. The Pokemon punched the rock and it broke into many, many pieces.

"Thank you so much Sir!" Max said to the man, panting heavily.

"NO!" The man boomed. Phanteon fell off Danny's shoulder in shock. Somehow she had managed to find a way to sit up there.

"I AM NOT SIR, I AM BRANDON!" The man, Brandon, shouted. "Now what is a group of kids doing here? This is not a place for you kids to just come in and hang around."

"We didn't mean to, we just fell in when the ground broke from under us." May said.

"We're sorry we trespassed here." Ash apologized.

"Are you a trainer?" Brandon asked. Ash nodded. "If you're a trainer you should have been more careful and not have made such a foolish mistake."

Ash gritted his teeth with anger, which it appeared only Danny noticed.

"What are you doing down here, Brandon?" Danny asked.

"I am a researcher and protector of these ruins and the ancient civilization within it."

"I've heard of that!" Max exclaimed. "But I forgot the name."

"Pokelantis." Brandon said. He told the story of Pokelantis, and how Ho-oh is said to be imprisoned in these ruins.

"Wow, a Ho-oh. What if we found it..." Ash trailed off.

"NO!" Brandon boomed again. "I suggest you children get out of here."

"I'm not just a _child_ I have six frontier symbols." Ash told him before running off.

"Let's go before he gets himself killed." Brock said.

"Yes, who knows what lies in these ruins," Brandon said. They ran after him and saw he went into a door that was sealed shut. "We have to find another way to open it." Brandon said. He ran his hands along the wall and found a tile that could slip out. He removed it and pressed a button to open the door.

May, Max, Brandon, Danny, and Brock rush inside and Ash is holding a stone orb.

"Put the orb down!" Brandon shouts.

"Huh?" Ash asked ans the orb begins to shake. It levitates above him and a dark voice chants. A dark light envelops Ash and he falls to his knees.

He then begins to laugh evilly as he stands up. However, this voice isn't his. It's deeper, and more cruel.

"First you'll bow down to me, then you'll give me every pokemon in your posetion!" The voice commanded. Danny noticed Ash's eyes were black, not his usual brown. A dark light came and lifted May's pokeballs away from her, but she quickly grabbed them back.

"Ash, what's wrong with you?" Max exclaimed. Danny knew exactly what was going on, but wasn't ready to reveal his secret yet. Ash was possessed, by some creepy king man from a thousand or more years ago.

A sudden chill came to the room as a ghost Danny recognized as Vlad phased into the room.

"Ashton! I told you not to go possessing anyone until I instructed you to! You're lucky you possessed the right kid." Vlad growled.

"Who are you? And get that creep out of Ash!" May shouted at Vlad.

"I am Vlad Plasmius. Why not ask your friend Daniel for further information, hm?" He told May. May, Max and Brock turned to look at Danny who scowled at Vlad.

"He's a crazed up fruit loop, that's what he is." Danny mumbled.

"What was that, Little Badger?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"What's a badger?" Brock asked.

"Has everyone just forgotten about me, or to I have to kill all of you to get some attention?" The King of Pokelantis, or as Vlad called him, Ashton, shouted.

"I challenge you to a battle." Brandon said, stepping forward. "If I win, you get out of the boy. If you win, we will bow down to you.

"Who are you to think you can beat me?" Ashton asked. "No matter, I accept your challenge."

"I am a king just as you are." Brandon said. "I am Brandon, King of the Battle Pyramid!"

They awkwardly walked out of the ruins together, without Vlad because he just phased back and forth.

"Hey guys, I came to see Brandon. So you made it, huh?" Scott asked "Ash".

"Step aside, peasant." The King said.

"Ash isn't feeling himself today..." May said.

"Does anyone NOT understand he's possessed? Ash can't even feel his own body right now." Danny said, realized he just informed everyone he had experience with possession.

"You seem to know a lot about this, Danny." Max said suspiciously. "Maybe you're HELPING THEM!"

"Why would I do that?" Danny exclaimed. "I'm scared of Pikachu as it is, imagine if he was _mad_ at me!"

Pikachu smiled cutely, and rubbed his cheek against May's before turning back to the possessed Ash. "Pika pi..."

Before anyone did or said anything else, all time stopped and Clockwork appeared in a flash of light.

"Daniel, you have to tell them." Clockwork told Danny. "Ashton's just waiting time, he's going to bond with Ash and take over his body. Ash will die, while the king lives in his body."

Danny sighed. "Too bad, I don't want to tell them this soon. Oh well, I guess if it's to save Ash's life, I'll do it. No life is worth my secret."

"That's the Daniel I know. Now everything else is classified information. Goodbye!"

Clockwork disappeared and time started again. They walked inside in silence, and Danny deemed now to be the perfect time.

"I will return momentarily." Brandon told them. "Do not move." Brandon excited the room through double doors that seemed to lead to a battle field.

"Quit playing around Ashton. Get out of Ash's body before I make you get out!" Danny told the king, who laughed.

"Ha! The only person who could possibly beat me is Danny Phantom, but he's in another dimension. Or, is he?" Ashton smirked. Danny realized Ashton must know his secret, and his eyes glowed green which Pikachu, Brock, May, and Max took note of.

"Yeah, he's here. He's right in front of you!" Danny shouted as the blueish-white rings glowed as they surrounded him, transforming him into Danny Phantom. Danny grabbed Ashton by the collar of Ash's shirt, and glared with bright green eyes. He then turned to his friends, and their amazed looks. "Don't hate me," Danny pleaded.

"Why would they bother to like you? You're just a freaky half-dead ten year old." Ashton scoffed.

"Yeah? Well, I'm a creepy ten year old who could beat you to a pulp any day of the week." Danny retorted. "Now stop hiding behind someone else's body, and come out and fight me like a man! Unless, you're chicken of course."

"What's a chicken?" Max blurted out.

"LATER MAX!" Danny shouted as he lifted Ash's body up. Danny glared into the dark eyes of his competitor as they faded into Ash's brown. The dark light from before Ash was possessed seeped out of Ash's body. It molded into a human as Ash's body with Ash in it collapsed onto Danny. Danny leaned Ash against the wall, where Pikachu ran over to.

"So it looks like you're capable of forming your own body." Danny replied as he walked up to Aston. Danny then fell to the floor laughing. "You're so short!"

"Cease your laughing!" Aston boomed. Ash had woken up and started laughing at Ashton along with the rest of the group.

"Okay, Ashton, return." Danny said, still laughing. He shot an ectoblast at Ashton and sucked the short king into the stone Pokeball from before.

"What just happened?" Ash asked. "And where's Danny?"

"Uh..." Danny looked at everyone. "I can explain this!" Danny smiled.

"Of course, and don't forget to mention why you're DEAD!" Max shouted.

"Yeah... Okay, well so I'm from another world. Hi. And my buddy Clockwork woke me up in the middle of the night by poking me with a stick, handed me an Eevee, and transported me to the middle of the forest. Then I met you guys, and I saved Ash from being possessed by a short little evil man." Danny explained.

"That still doesn't explain where Danny is." Ash said. Everyone but Ash and Danny did a facepalm at the same time.

"He just got possessed, don't expect him to be thinking very well." Danny told his friends. He looked at Ash, transformed back into human Danny, and looked at his expression.

"Uh, what?" Ash asked. He really didn't know what to say.

"I'm a half ghost." Danny told them. Vlad then phased into the room. "Oh, and so is Vlad. He also wants to marry my mom, kill my dad, and make me his evil apprentice." Danny added. Vlad was fuming. "What? It's not like you can tell people my secret here! I mean come on! May's a legendary pokemon's 'mommy', Ash is the chosen one, and an aura gaurdian, Max is best friends with a legendary pokemon who sleeps for a thousand years and grants wishes, and Brock... Brock hasn't really done much actually."

"HEY!" Brock shouted. "I'D KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT GHOST BOY!

"Well it's true!" Danny exclaimed.

His friends were shocked, and Vlad was fuming.

"And..." Danny trailed off. "There's a security camera right there..."

Everyone turned to where Danny was pointing to to see a security camera focused on Danny, as a red light on the side of it blinked.

"I'm dead." Danny said.

"We already confirmed that Danny." Max said. "You're a ghost."

"You know what I mean!"

"So, how did you become half ghost?" May asked.

"Well, two years ago, I got into a lab accident, and shocked by lot's of ghost electricity," Danny decided his friends wouldn't know what ectoplasm was. "And I woke up in my ghost form. Then I freaked out, because my parents are ghost hunters, and I switched back. Now, I'm kind of the hero of my town... and half dead..." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't really told anyone but my two best friends.

"Next thing you know, Danny's going to be a half dead superhero, who is also the king of some other dimension." Ash mumbled.

"Actually, he is legally King of the Ghost Zone, but no one bothered to tell him that." Vlad pointed out.

"Since when?" Danny exclaimed angrily.

"Since you beat up Pariah Dark." Vlad said.

"Have you got a cat yet?" Danny asked.

"...Yes..."

"What's it's name?"

"...Maddie..."

"Nothing can surprise me now." Danny admitted.

Brandon came out of the double doors he had previously gone into. "I looked at the security cameras. I suggest you come back when you five have your... issues sorted out. I look forward to battling you soon, Ash." Brandon said. He nodded at Danny, who nodded back, and Brandon went back into the room he came out of.

"We should go..." Brock trailed off. "Find more beautiful women!"

They walked outside and were some ways into the forest. They had an awkward silence surrounding them, mostly radiating off Ash and Danny.

"I just realized, you've gone after every girl you see, but you've never gone after me!" May looked ready to kill. "AM I NOT PRETTY ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"DON'T HURT ME! I CHERRISH MY HALF LIFE!" Danny shouted as he hid behind a tree.

"You're ten, May. If I tried to start a romantic relationship with you, that would be disgusting." Brock said.

"True..." May said, calming down. Phanteon dragged Danny out from behind the tree.

"Hello, Phantom." The Fright night said, appearing in a cloud of smoke."

"What do you want, Fright Night?" Danny asked, looking ready to fight.

"I want your downfall, for you to bow at his feet, he rules the Ghost Zone."

"Does he always talk in poems?" Max asked.

"Yes." Danny growled. "What do you mean?"

"Your ignorance is sad, and for that I am glad. Pariah Dark will soon rule, and you will be but a humble fool. Let you bow at his feet, as you sigh in defeat."

The Fright Night then faded into purplish-pink mist.

"So first you get possessed," Danny began, pointing to Ash. "Then I reveal my secret, then I get told that they guy I could only defeat wearing a suit made of technology that quadruples my power is going to come back to kill me. That's just fan-freaking-tastic. It's official, the world hates me."

"I think multiple worlds hate you, Danny." May said.

"That too."

**So, after lots of typing, I'm going to post this. Sorry it took me so long, I was busy with taking**_** extensive**_** notes for my 1****st**** Period, and I was looking up too many exact details. So, you can say Blurry Apples, in a review if you read this. And just to say to all of you who did review, I LOVE YOU IN A FRIENDLY WAY! You all just review! I've never gotten 41 reviews in a chapter! Here's a cookie! Keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay, maybe this story IS a little rushed... sorry! If you saw what I had before I edited the third chapter, I would have gotten so many flames... Here's what happened: Ash got possessed, Danny's secret was revealed, Pariah Dark is back. I own nothing, and thanks for reviewing. Constructive criticism is very welcome.**

Danny woke up with a jolt. Phanteon rose her head to look up at her trainer.

"I'm fine Phanteon, go back to sleep." Danny told her. She did as told and went back to her light snoring. Danny stood and went to go sit by the fire. He had had a nightmare, but it all seemed very real. As if there was a vision being broadcast to his head. He had seen a man in an orange suit, with shiny hair talking to Vlad. Vlad then went back to Pariah Dark to report that "Giovanni" had agreed to their plan. Danny wasn't too happy about it, but it was true.

Ash woke up soon after Danny, the same way as well. Pikachu, however, was a heavy sleeper, and didn't even flinch.

"Nightmare?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. That vampire dude came up to the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni, and then left, then went to this gigantic guy who had a scar on his eye, and said 'Giovanni agrees'." Ash described.

Danny's eyes widened. _So I'm not the only one who had the dream!_

"Dude, I had the same dream." Danny told Ash.

"Do you think it's a sign?" Ash asked. "Wow, first some guy uses my body as his own, then some vampire half-ghost comes and makes me have weird dreams. This is just insane."

"Hey, the only reason I haven't been possessed before is because part of me is already a ghost. It kind of makes me immune to this stuff." Danny told him. "Except people who want to send me visions. But it never happened in my world."

"So what's your world like?" Ash asked.

"Well, in my world I'm fourteen, we wear completely different clothes there, and we don't have the same creatures or plants. Instead of pokemon we have animals, which are much less interesting, by the way. Also, we have different berries."

"Your world sounds boring, Danny."

"It is. Oh, and we go to school for twelve or more years."

"That's just terrible. How are you supposed to travel the world then?"

"We don't."

Ash shook his head. "No wonder someone brought you here."

"Well," Danny began. "My world is boring if you're just a normal teenager. If you're a half-ghost superhero with two identities... it's just frustrating."

The two laughed, somewhat loudly. Suddenly a pillow came flying at Danny's face. He caught it, but only because of his quick reflexes.

"SHUT UP!" Max shouted. He then rolled over and rested his head against the ground.

"Do you want your pillow back?" Danny asked, quietly.

"...Yes please..."

Danny threw it back at him.

"Ash, I think we should go to that place where Vlad was. Where he met the guy with the scar, Pariah Dark." Danny told him.

"I agree. Go take the map out of Brock's backpack. Last time I touched it..." Ash shuddered. "The point is you don't leave evidence when you turn your hand transparent."

"Intangible."

"That."

Danny stuck his intangible hand into Brock's backpack and pulled out the map.

"Now to find where they are..." Danny said, laying the map down on the ground.

"They were on a mountain. It has to Mt. Moon." Ash said. Danny looked surprised.

"How do you know?"

"I was born here," Ash pointed to "Pallet Town". "I know Kanto better than anyone here, except maybe Brock."

A rustle came from the bushes. What Danny thought was a pokemon cried out softly.

"Lass," A pokemon that somewhat resembled a girl in a kimono said.

Danny ran over to the pokemon. "She's hot in this one spot, and hurt by burns. Some fire pokemon, I suspect." Danny used his ice powers on the pokemon, and stole bandages from Brock's backpack.

"How do you know how do wrap wounds so well?" Ash asked.

"Well, I've done it to myself plenty of times."

"Fross?" The pokemon asked. It looked up at Danny.

"It's okay, no one will hurt you anymore."

"Roslass." The pokemon nodded, and repositioned itself to lean against Danny's chest.

"This is kind of adorable." Danny admitted.

"Softy." Ash taunted. Danny flashed his eyes green. "...Anyways, I don't really know how she got here. Froslass is a Sinnoh pokemon. We're in Kanto."

"You know, if I can travel across dimensions, Froslass can cross the ocean."

"Oh yeah. 'Multiple worlds hate you.'" Ash reminded himself.

"Shut up, Ash."

Danny lifted the pokemon and sat with her beside a tree stump. He leaned his head against it and blinked slowly. "I'm worried. About what the Fright Night said."

"Who?" Ash asked. He cocked his head like a confused puppy.

"The guy with purple flames for hair."

"Oh, that guy. I hope you realize you're not alone."

Danny looked at Ash with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

Ash smiled at him. "You're my friend, and the last thing I do is leave my friends behind. I've put May in the only waterproof area of a flooding temple while I went to fix it. That was a weird day..."

"I've seen a lot of weird things."

"I became the Sea King and flew around surrounded by yellow spiraling glow, and saved a blue legendary Pokemon named Manaphy who called May 'Mama' from an evil pirate. Now tell me that's not completely insane." Ash said with a straight face.

"I don't believe you." Danny laughed.

"Just ask May!"

"You want me to wake her up? I'm not doing that. She's bad with food, imagine sleep." Danny shuddered, then yawned. Ash yawned moments later.

"So yawns _are_ contagious!" Danny said happily. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Same here. Move, Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu just rolled over while snoring. Ash sighed. "This is what I have to deal with."

Danny laughed and laid Froslass next to his sleeping bag on the opposite side of the fire. "'Night."

"'Night."

Danny lay in silence. He pulled a picture of him and Sam out of his pocket as he remembered the person he cared about most in the world he unwillingly let behind. He folded the picture back up and put it in his pocket again, promising to find a way back.

For the rest of the night, Danny slept on peacefully. He awoke to the feeling of something being snatched away from him. He saw opened his eyes and saw Phanteon was gone, as was Froslass. In fright and worry he looked around only to hear evil laughter coming from above him.

"Thought you could get away with this, twerp? No one makes a fool of Team Rocket!" Jessie shouted.

"Actually, yeah, I do expect to get away with this, because you two are the most pathetic lot I've ever seen! And I fought the box ghost!"

"IS THAT AN INSULT?" Jessie screamed.

"Yeah, it was." Danny said with a straight face. On the inside, he was laughing.

Jessie yelled something at Meowth. Danny couldn't hear them, but knew they were going to do something bad to him. The talking cat-thing nodded and pressed a button. They were in their typical balloon with a net hanging bellow them, his friends and and all their pokemon inside, including his. Phanteon way trying to phase through with her ghost powers, but was always shocked by green electricity, and made tangible again. Danny thought the green electricity was only caused by the usage of ghost powers, and that it only hurt Phanteon. However, he noticed it would pule out in small amounts, and was hurting Froslass as well.

"What are you doing to Phanteon and Froslass?" Danny shouted angrily. His eyes turned bright green as he saw his starter pokemon's pain. He threw Ralts' pokeball. "Ralts, use double team, then magical leaf!" Danny shouted. Ralts disappeared then several of him appeared in different places. They all used magical leaf at once, but all of them disappeared as soon as they hit, except for the ones cutting the net.

"DIDN'T YOU HAVE IT MAGICAL LEAF PROOF?" Jessie shouted at the cat. James appeared to say something as well, but he wasn't as loud. Meowth then twiddled his thumbs and said what looked like "sorry."

"Phanteon, aurora beam! Ralts, psychic!" Danny shouted. The balloon froze, then was crashed against the ground. The balloon shattered, causing an explosion. Team Rocket then were blasted into the distance, turning to a mere dot in the light blue sky. "Man, that's a lot more satisfying than trapping the in a thermos." Danny said, his back to his friends. He only got groans as a response.

"Guys?" Danny asked, worriedly. He turned around to see Ash, May, Brock, and Max tangled in a heap along with Pikachu, and Froslass. Froslass was the first to get up as she admired Ralts and Phanteon with wide eyes. She appeared to go talk to them.

"Okay, where did the Frosslass come from, and could you not have dropped us from two stories up?" May asked.

"Sorry, I was more worried about the ghost-proof net." Danny said, rubbing the back of his net.

"Wait..." Max began. "So if we put you in the net, and tied it up, you couldn't get out?" Max asked, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes, but you'd have a bigger issue to deal with when I get out." Danny said. Max then took a step to the side away from Danny.

"You haven't mentioned where Froslass came from yet." Max pointed out.

"She came out of that bush," Danny pointed at said bush. "Right there. She was burned, so I healed her. There's nothing wrong with that!" Danny exclaimed.

"How'd you heal her?" May asked.

"I have ice powers. Ice powers plus ice pokemon equals happy ice pokemon." Danny explained.

"Phan." Phanteon agreed, nodding.

"Hey guys," Brock asked, his eye twitching. He held out the map Danny forgot to replace last night. "Why is my map out of my backpack?"

Ash and Danny paled. They knew exactly what the other person was saying without hearing it. It went along the lines of:

_We forgot to put the map back!_

_ We're totally screwed!_

_ Hey, I've got ghost powers, _you_ on the other hand are screwed._

_ What! Are you serious?_

"Ash," Brock said. "Did you raid my backpack?"

"Um..." Ash stuttered. "Well, not exactly. No one physically touched your backpack."

Brock turned to Danny, and glared. "So that means YOU raided my backpack!"

"No, Phanteon did." Danny said, pointing to her.

"TEON?" Phanteon screeched. She tackled Danny and pinned him to the ground. "PHANT PHANT PHAN ON TE PHANTEON!" She shouted angrily.

"What's she saying?" Ash asked Danny.

"I'm pretty sure she's mad I ratted her out." Danny lied. Phanteon charged up a move Danny hadn't seen before. It looked like a blizzard was about to come out of Phanteon's mouth, and Danny quickly rolled out of the way intangibly just before snow, hail, and cold wind erupted from the jaws of his beloved pokemon. Phanteon glared at him, panting when she saw her trainer wasn't buried beneath the mountain of snow in front of her.

"Okay, I lied. I did it. Are you happy now?" Danny asked. Phanteon nodded, smiling. Danny then saw Brock coming toward him with a large wooden spoon. "NO!" Danny screamed as he vaulted over a log and ran through the trees. Brock chased after him.

"I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER ASH!" Brock yelled from within the trees. Ash gulped.

"Brock, you're only going to get tired!" Danny yelled from about twenty feet ahead. He then stopped and waited for Brock to catch up. He did a flip over Brock's head and sprinted in the other direction towards their camp. Danny arrived to see Froslass inspecting the pile of snow and ice Phanteon's blizzard left behind.

Danny crouched next to the pokemon and picked up some of the snow. "What she does is pretty cool huh?" Danny asked. Froslass nodded. "Would you want to do it?" He asked. Froslass looked at him with wide eyes. Brock came out of the forest but stopped chasing Danny and moved on to Ash. But for the moment they were watching their conversation.

"Fros!" Froslass nodded.

"I can teach you." Danny said. "But you'd have to travel with us. Would you like that?" Danny asked.

"Froslass!" Frosslass hugged Danny.

"Should I take that as a 'yes'?" Danny asked. Froslass nodded. She let go of Danny and waited for Danny to pull out a pokeball. "Now this is your final answer. Do you want to come with me, Ash, Brock, May, and Max and have me as your trainer?" Froslass nodded, and touched the center of the red and white ball. She turned into a red light and went inside. Danny shrunk the ball and put it with his other pokeballs.

"We should get moving." Danny said. "I don't want to stay in the same place for too long, especially since we're being attacked by-" A blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth just before they heard a very familiar voice.

"Will you be my friend?" A large boy next to May asked. He was in his pajamas, and was slightly blue. And floating.

"-ghosts." Danny sighed and pulled out a thermos, sucking Kempler in. "Go make a friend in here. Danny swore he heard an "okay" come out of the metal.

"Danny, why was that ghost blue?" May asked. "I mean, you're not blue."

"Kempler has ice powers, like me. So, he's blue."

"But you have ice powers too! Unless, you're lying." Max said suspiciously. Danny looked at him with a bored expression.

Danny raised his palm and created and ice crystal.

"Maybe you just used your ghost powers to make a regular crystal float in your hand!" Max accused. In response, Danny made a string of ice come out of each side of the crystal near one of the larger points. The two ends came together to form a necklace, which Danny gave to May.

"Here, it never melts." Danny old her. "It's kind of cold-it's ice-but if you wear it it eventually warms up a bit. Kind of like metal.

"Thank you!" May said, putting it on.

Ash, on the other hand gritted his teeth. Danny noticed this.

"I'm going to go change into clothes. Team rocket did wake me up, after all." Danny said, walking past them. "And Ash," Danny said in a low voice. "Chill, I have a girlfriend." Danny winked and Ash blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ash replied in a hushed tone.

"Sure you don't." Danny "agreed". "And I'm a purple Pikachu." Danny laughed as he walked away.

**AND THUS, THE CHAPTER IS BORN! Sorry if it's a little random, that's just the way I write. Just all out-of-the-box-how-insane-are-you-and-what-are-you-on style! I'm going to bump up the rating for this story soon, but it really won't be much! If you're above the age of ten, and live in the twenty-first century, you should be fine. You probably know about this stuff anyways.**

** ANYWAYS, I'm very happy with the amount of reviews I'm getting. If you do the math, (I know I'm the only nerd who does this,) I have an average of twenty-one reviews per chapter! I kind of just sat there gaping for a second! Or ten... anyways keep it up, make me happy, and put random starfish (don't ask where these come from) in your reviews if you lasted this long! LOVE YOU THAT WORD THAT I THINK IS PLATONICALLY THAT I KEEP FORGETTING BUT MEANS IN A FRIENDLY WAY! Keep reviewing!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now I am VERY sorry for how late this is. I tried writing this a ling time ago but then my laptop wouldn't let me log in so I had to type it all on my phone. Very difficult. So here it is. Enjoy my readers. **Danny, Ash, May, Brock, and Max, walked down the road towards Mt. Moon.

"So..." May began awkwardly, turning towards Ash and Danny, who were pretty much best friends now. "Why are we going to Mt. Moon again?"

"Well May," Danny began. "Me and my buddy Ash over here," Danny put his arm around Ash's shoulders. "Had this weird dream three nights ago. So it turns out we had the same dream and started talking about it at like three in the morning. I'm not really sure... I don't have a watch...

"Anyways, we talked about it and noticed that our dreams involved a certain couple of fruit loops and one seriously crazed up fruit loop. The trio of fruit loops begins with Pariah Dark, some dude who wanted to take over the world and rule the universe, something like that. He had this crown that made him super powerful and I almost died again trying to beat him.

"Then there's this Giovanni guy who's the boss of Team... Pocket?"

"Rocket." Ash corrected.

"Yeah, those losers. So he pretty much owns them, and just is freaking insane. I don't know much about him.

"And last, there's the most seriously crazed up fruit loop of them all who desperately needs a cat. Vlad Plasmius, or Vlad Masters. He's a halfa, like me, and has been a halfa for twenty two years. Twenty two years longer than I have. He's a billionaire and my parents' 'college buddy'.

"It turns out he actually wants to kill my dad, marry my mom, and make me his evil apprentice. I don't know what he wants to do with my sister, but it can't be good considering the plans he has for the rest of us. Now get this, he beat me up, framed me, kidnapped me, pranked me, hired people to hunt me, unleashed several ghosts including Pariah Dark and didn't take care of them so in the end I had to, and cloned me. Yeah, you heard right, cloned."

They were all shocked that there was another one of him in the world. "How do the people in your dimension survive with two of... You!" Max asked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Well, Dani, isn't to bad. She'd be around your age in this world." Danny said.

"What do you mean 'age in this world'?" Brock asked.

"Well back home in Amity Park I'm a sixteen year old teenager who fights ghosts on a daily basis." (A/N: Sorry if I mentioned any other age before, I can't really remember if I did but this is his age now.) Danny explained.

"Wait..." Ash began. "So you're double Max's age and a year younger than Brock?"

"Pretty much."

"But you have the body if a ten year old."

"Unfortunately."

They all fainted.

"Wow. Thanks. Now how do I do this..." Danny thought. He smirked, having thought of a plan. He transformed and overshadowed Max first. He was the least likely to beat him to death.

Inside Max's dream, he was in a lab with three Pokemon in front of him. One blue and orange one that Danny thought resembled a fish with legs, and a fin on its head instead of its back. There was another green one who looked like a frog with a green squirrel-like tail that stood on two legs. For the last one it was fairly safe to assume it was a giant orange chick.

There was also a large man who in a way made Danny think of his dad. He told Max to choose between the three Pokemon and picked the green one. A group of girls were in the corner behind Max, seemingly his fan club of sorts.

Danny decided to do his work using the girls. He then noticed something else. There was a limo waiting out front with Danny in a butler suit holding the door open like an idiot as Max stepped into the limousine. Danny then appeared next to Max in his ghost form.

"So... Butler eh?" Danny asked, startling Max. "What does that look like in ghost form Master Max?"

Max went beet red and the dream ended, Danny coming out of Max as Max woke up.

"You were- it was- huh?" Max stuttered. "Were you really inside my head?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Master Max. Now would you like to enter the realm of Lady May's mind with me Sir?" Danny teased.

"Stop that. And yes."

Danny grabbed Max and flew with him into Ash, overshadowing him as they went.

Within the "Realm of Lady May's Mind," as Danny called it, they saw the place was filled with ramen. Yes, the flavored noodles. Danny had learned of May's obsession when she begged Brock to make the noodles. No one else ate that night...

May stood, standing before what seemed to be a gigantic decorative bowl. She looked over the edge and saw the bowl was a giant bowl of ramen. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began to eat away. Danny was half waiting for himself to show up, all obedient and dressed in a butler suit. After all, Tucker and Max had done the same thing.

"May!" Danny yelled. "Put down the chopsticks and get going! The grand festival started twelve minutes ago!"

May began to freak out and the dream faded. Danny pulled Max out of May and turned them both intangible but not invisible as May tried to silently beat the life out of both of them. "YOU WENT INSIDE MY MIND." She growled, setting herself on fire. Danny began to freak out.

"What?" The siblings asked simultaneously. The fire around May faded.

"You just set yourself on fire!" Danny exclaimed. He was about ten seconds from using his ice powers on her. Ice melted into water. Water put out fire. Simple as that.

"What, people can't make it look like they're on fire when they're mad or pumped?" May asked.

"No!" Danny exclaimed.

"Your world is weird." Max scoffed.

"Says you!"

"What are you guys fighting about?" Brock asked as he woke up.

"They think my world's weird because we can't set people on fire."

"That's ridiculous, you have to be lying."

"Say you!"

"Pika..." Everyone turned to Pikachu in shock and fright. "CHUU!"

Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Danny were all being electrocuted. May, Max, and Brock fell to the ground, extra crispy, and Ash stood up looking extra crispy but not very affected. Danny stood there as if nothing happened.

"Ghost powers." Danny said. That was all the explanation he needed to say.

Ash shrugged. "I've been dealing with that for a long time..." Ash explained. He turned to Pikachu. "It was worse when you hated me."

Pikachu climbed up onto his shoulder, and began to rub his cheek against Ash's. "Cha,"

Danny stared with an eyebrow raised.

"Long story." Max assured him. Danny took his word for it.

"Should we keep going? We're headed towards Pallet Town, right?" May asked.

"Yeah, and we might have to stay the night there." Brock explained.

"Fine by me." Danny shrugged. "Doesn't that Professor guy live there? And that other guy Ash mentioned... Greg?"

"Gary." Ash growled. "Beating that guy was so satisfying."

"You were childhood friends..." Danny reminded him awkwardly.

"They're rivals now." Brock explained. "It's complicated. You have to be somewhere where they're in the same room. You will then understand."

"I'll take your word for it."

A swirling green portal appeared behind Brock as Danny's ghost sense went off. People raised an eyebrow, knowing it wasn't cold outside at all. Danny transformed, knowing something was going to come out of this portal. And he didn't know if it was going to be the Box Ghost, Pariah Dark, or anything in between.

"Ghost child!" Skulker exclaimed. "How nice to see you again even if you've... Shrunk... A few sizes."

"Shut up Skulker! At least I can keep a steady relationship with my girlfriend! How many times have you and Ember broken up and you come crying back? And speaking of shrinking a few sizes aren't you about..." Danny measured out a size about the size of a soda can between his hands. "This tall under all that metal?"

"I will have your pelt, ghost child!"

"Eww!" Brock, May, Danny, and Ash gagged.

"What's a pelt?" Max asked ignorantly.

May turned to the rest of them, on fire, again. "If you tell him you will find my foot in a place none of you want my foot to be!" She growled.

Even Skulker wouldn't have told Max. Fortunately, since he was too busy being afraid of a ten year old human girl, Danny happily sucked him up into the thermos. "And that takes care of that." Danny said, dusting off his hands. "That didn't even require a single blast on my part!" Danny resumed his human form and started down the street yet again.

The walk to Pallet Town wasn't necessarily a short one, nor was it a long one. This was mostly because they managed not to get lost.

"I don't get how you manage to get lost even when you lived here for the first ten years if your life." Danny stated. "You sure are a strange guy, Ash."

"Says the kid with ghost powers and a thermos that traps ghosts." Ash retorted defensively.

"You have a point there, my friend."

Ash didn't bother knocking. Danny assumed he wouldn't either if he was walking into his own house, but this was different.

"Hey Mom, 'you here?" Ash called out.

"Ash!" A woman's voice said. "You're home early!"

"Well we're leaving tomarrow," Ash began.

"But, we wanted to know if the five of us could stay the night." Brock finished.

"Five?" The woman asked. Danny assumed this was Ash's mother. She had long, brown, straight hair that she kept in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were brown, which Danny thought was really the only resemblance she had to Ash. They really looked nothing alike, or at least Danny thought so.

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton." Danny said, holding out his hand to shake Mrs. Ketchum's hand. Last time he met one of his friend's parents, he met Sam's. So far they'd tried to get restraining orders to keep him away from her. Seven times.

"Oh, you're so polite!" Mrs. Ketchum said, as she shook his hand. "Of course you all can stay here. After all, it's just Mimey and me here."

"Who's Mimey?" Danny asked ignorantly.

"Mr. Mime!" Danny heard a voice say. He turned around and saw a pokemon he couldn't even describe. He honestly didn't know whether it was a strange pokemon or a strange person until it held out its hand to shake Danny's. Danny shook the thing's hand and almost shuddered. He didn't like clowns or mimes, and this thing looked like a mix of both.

"So Ash, what happened at the Battle Pyramid you told me about? Did you beat it?"

"Ah..." Ash looked awkwardly at all his friends and Danny flashed his eyes green quickly. Ash got the message.

You tell anyone and I'll make you deader than me.

"Not exactly..." Ash rubbed the back if his neck.

"What happened? Did you loose?"

"Well," Ash suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "I got possessed... But that's it!" Ash said enthusiastically.

Delia left the room, shaking her head.

"Does this happen a lot?" Danny asked Ash.

"Not really... Usually she goes all motherly on me..." Ash said, still looking at the door his mother left through.

Delia came back into the room with-surprisingly-one of the gadgets Danny recognized all too well. The Fenton Thermos.

"How did you get one of those?" Danny asked, his eyes wide.

"A girl with black hair and amethyst eyes wearing dark colors came by and gave it to me. She told me if I ever came across another ghost to suck it into this." Delia explained.

"Black hair? Amethyst eyes?" Danny asked frantically, sifting through his backpack. He pulled a picture of him and his friends when they were all nine out of his wallet. "Looks like the girl in the middle?"

"Yes, thats her. She said she'd be at the Pokemon Centre down the road. She refused to stay here despite my offer. Why do you ask?" Delia said.

"Sam!" Danny breathed before he bolted out the door without another word, running as fast as he could down the road. It was only once he ran out of breath that he realized he had left his pokemon except for Phanteon back at the house and that he was lost. There was no leaving Phanteon; she went wherever she wanted regardless.

Danny heard thunder above and groaned as it started to pour down rain. Cold, wet, and lost with no map. There was no way he would find his way back to the house on his own without a map. The things he did for his girlfriend.

Judging by how quickly Delia recognized Sam, Danny thought it was safe to assume she had been turned into her ten year old self just as he had.

Danny wandered the streets for quite some time after it began to rain. Danny had been down most the streets in this town, and yet he still couldn't find the pokemon centre or his friend's house.

"How long do you think it's been?" Danny asked Phanteon.

His pokemon shrugged and reminded by Danny's side.

"Prepare for trouble!" Danny heard a voice call.

"And make it double!" The second voice said.

Danny turned around irritably. He turned to face Team Rocket, who for once were on the ground by themselves. No balloon, no giant machine, nothing. "Isn't there some mental disorder for how obsessed you are with stealing an eleven year old kid's Pikachu?"

"Speaking of the twerp," Meowth began. "Where is he?"

"At his house?" Danny asked more than told. "I haven't seen him for a few hours. Now if you don't know where the Pokemon Centre is, can you just leave me alone?" He spat.

"What's got your panties in a bunch kid?" Meowth asked.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend. I've been out here for at least an hour since it started raining. Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"Give us your pokemon and we can be done here." Meowth told him.

"Not a chance. Phanteon, blizzard!" Danny told his pokemon. "Follow it up with ice fang!"

Phanteon let the chilling winds freeze the rockets, and used ice fang on them for good measure. They were all now encased in ice.

"I know you guys aren't really bad, you've just been following the wrong crowd. I won't blast you off, but don't come back unless you want to quit the rockets or actually need my help. Till then, good bye." Danny said.

Danny sighed as the rain continued, and thunder sounded overhead. "We're going to get sick after this." Danny groaned. "Or at least one of us is. We'll be lucky if we don't."

"Teon." Phanteon nodded in agreement.

"That's it!" Danny threw his hands up in defeat. He walked up to the nearest house and knocked on it's door. A little girl no older than Max opened the door. "Hi, do you know where the pokemon centre is?" Danny asked.

"Down the street, fifth turn on your left." The girl told him. "Be lucky there is one, they just got it built last week." She said.

Danny nodded his thanks as the girl closed the door. He did as the girl said, and walked until he got to the fifth turn and took a left. He then saw the pokemon centre logo and perked up with a sudden energy boost. He ran towards it and walked through the automatic doors.

He walked up to Nurse Joy and pulled out the picture in his wallet. "Have you seen this girl?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Nurse Joy replied. "I can call her down from her room if you'd like."

"Please?" Danny asked. She nodded and called the number for Sam's room number. Danny waited anxiously as she took a few minutes to come down. He'd been worried about her for days, and he'd missed her so much. Everything from the grass beneath his shoes to the fresh air he breathed to the dark or night reminded him of her.

Danny watched as a small gray and black puppy with red eyes ran from the hall followed by the most gorgeous thing he'd laid eyes on since he arrived in this world. Her hair and face looked almost the same, but there was less make up. She had a black shirt sleeve shirt with a purple pokeball on it and purple and black fingerless gloves. She had purple shorts on with her typical combat boots. Her skin was it's regular pale color and to Danny she was gorgeous.

"Sam..." Danny breathed as he saw her. She turned to look at him in shock which then turned into complete and utter happiness.

"Danny!" She exclaimed. She ran up to him and kissed him full on the lips. Danny at first was shocked but then came to terms with the event and began to kiss her back.

Unknown to the couple, all the other girls nearby broke whatever they were holding in anger. Danny and Sam separated and Sam laid her head on Danny's chest. "I missed you." She said.

Danny lifted her chin up with his finger. "I missed you more than you'll ever know. Every plant I saw reminded me of you, and every time I looked up at the sky at night I thought of you." Danny told her. Sam laughed.

"That was so cheesey!" She said, crying tears of joy.

"It's true though." Danny said to her.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and frowned. "You're all wet." She told him.

"I know, but when Delia told me you were here-"

"Delia?" Sam asked. "Maybe I should have accepted her offer after all."

"Come on. I know the way there." Sam said, dragging Danny along.

"Good because I didn't. It took me an hour just to find you."

"You should have just used your ghost powers to get here you idiot." Sam laughed.

Had there been a wall in front of him, Danny would have banged his head against if a few times.

**Yes, I have decided to include Sam. That's it though, so there won't be any Tucker or Dani. Sorry! So for those of you who actually read these, since I already know its gonna happen,I'm gonna have a 100th Reviewer Prize! Insert the "you got a thing" Zelda jingle here. Now you can have one of the following: a) A surprising event that has nothing to do with the actual plot inserted in the next chapter (example: maybe Paul shows up randomly and him and Danny get into a fist fight. I dunno.) b) I will let you see the next two chapters before anyone else c) you can pick Sam's entire team or d) you can have an OC of yours be featured in a chapter. ONLY FOR THE 100th reviewer with an account. I'm sorry if you don't have one but there's no way for me to contact you. If you read this put in Vampire Donuts and if you're the 100th reviewer put in Vampire MEGA DONUTS! (Capitalization is necessary.) now please, do review!**


End file.
